dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Flashback ends/A New Plan
Here's how the flashback ends and a new plan goes in The Beginning Adventure. it cross wipes to Phoebus' shuttle landing on a platform Jestoria as Captain Phoebus comes up to his wife on a balcony and presents Syrian to her and it circle closes on Tatooine where Stewie hops off a Dewback holding Breon as May walks out of the door and Stewie hands over Breon to her as May smiles and walks up to Ash and the others who are looking at a binary sunset as Stewie smiles and walks to his Dewback, and as Ash and his friends smile at Breon they all look at the sunset as it circle closes back to the present King Solar Flare: And that's the last we ever saw of The Griffins and Eeveelutions. Peachy Heart: I wish I could have met them. Joe Joey: Me too. Selena sounds like a really cool dudette! Thompson Colt: I always wondered what happened to them, but I never thought this was what happened. Barret Barricade: But even so, if the Sith are in fact still around, then the Republic and Jedi Order are in danger of falling again. Princess Luna: Order 77 may of failed, but we cannot let any villain or Sith if there is any, do another event like Order 66. Princess Celestia: We need to figure out a way to insure the Republic and Jedi Order stay intact. Sunlight: I wish Luke Skywalker was here. Moon Starlight: Well, he isn't! So get used to it! We need to come up with a new kind of plan! Mr. Krabs: I got it! looks at him Mr. Krabs: Let's all buy a Krabby Patty! then throws things at him as they boo Unicorn Jedi Knight: We should reinforce our security! Pegasus Jedi Master: We should call for my comrades. Royal Knight: We should dig a moat! Patrick: We should take the Jedi Temple and the Republic, and push it somewhere else! Blackie: That won't work. Last time we tried something like that, we only ended up being crushed by that worm. Or crushed by something else. horrible screeching noise is heard; the crowd cringes; we see a scary-looking old guy in a raincoat with a hook for a hand, scraping it on the window: he stops Unnamed Sailor: You got a bathroom in this place? Mr. Krabs: slightly peeved In the back. Unnamed Sailor: wobble Thanks. runs for it Thomas: No, if we're to ensure the Repbulic's safety we need to do something different. Yuna: I might have an idea. Princess Celestia: Let's hear it. Yuna: Well, I don't know how many survived, but I was thinking we could out into the galaxy and find all of the Jedi who escaped and survived Order 66 and bring them back here. So that we can increase our chances of protecting the Jedi Order and Republic. after a moment of silence, and slight mormers given, the council turn to look at Yuna King Solar Flare: Yuna, after some thinking, we decided to let you proceed with this idea. Yuna: Thank you. Princess Luna: Maybe, just maybe, you can try to locate Luke Skywalker. a Prodical Droid walks in Prodical Droid: Excuse me, I hate to interupt your meeting, but I've come to inform you that the new ship is now completed. And it is ready to be launched. Princess Celestia: Then let us be present for the launch. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Beginning Adventure Trilogy